


I Did It All for You

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean plans a very, very special anniversary surprise for Castiel in Pontiac, Illinois, but like usual, it doesn't go quite as planned.Fluffy, happy, exceedingly silly Dean :).





	I Did It All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: fall.
> 
> Note: The humor in this story is based on events from previous stories. You'll still understand the plot, but you might not get some of the jokes if you haven't read the previous few stories in the series. :)

It was a crisp, fall morning a few weeks after the Colorado fiasco, when Dean lead Castiel out of the bunker. The ground was covered in golden leaves that had blown from the trees across the road. Sam followed them to the Impala that was parked near the entrance. "You need anything, Sammy, you just call," Dean said.

"Dean, I'm thirty-six. I think I can handle a few days with you and Cas being gone. But…," Sam lowered his voice, imitating Castiel, "If I plan to do anything else stupid, I'll let you know."

Dean glared at him, while Castiel grinned at him. "One of my few really good comebacks, Sam. I usually just say assbutt." Castiel hugged Sam goodbye.

Sam replied, "Assbutt can be witty. You two, take care. I promise not to burn the bunker down while you are gone."

"Just remember to replace the beer if you drink it all!" Dean called over his shoulder as he slipped into the Impala and started the engine.

Dean hadn't told Castiel where they were heading. He had just told him to bring clothes for a few days to which Castiel had answered, "That won't be a problem." 

Dean turned pushed the cassette tape in the player. AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" caused the speakers in the car to vibrate from the bass. After a few minutes, Castiel turned the volume down. 

"Where are we going, Dean?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Castiel sighed. "How long will be driving?"

"Nine hours, give and take, depending how many times you have to go to the bathroom."

Castiel shook his head, "I never make you stop to go to the bathroom. That's Sam."

"First time for everything, Cas. First time for everything."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "If you tell me where we are going, I can look for cases there."

Dean snorted. "It is a case-free weekend, Cas. It's just me, Baby, and you rolling down the highway."

"You put the car before me again."

"I've had her longer."

"Do the two of you need to get a room?"

Dean grinned at Castiel. "The tales Baby would tell if she could talk."

Castiel squinted at him. "I could finally read the Supernatural books."

Dean glared at him. "We don't mention those books, ever."

"Remember that time Metatron gave me all that knowledge of pop culture." Castiel gave Dean a sweet smile.

"Hated Metadouche."

"Hey, in the end, he saved me. Not on purpose, because he was really trying to save Lucifer. But I was the bonus."

Dean frowned, "Don't wanna talk about Lucifer either. I'm not a fan. And you are never the bonus, you are the main event."

Castiel leaned his forehead against the window, watching the passing scenery. "Are we going to be there soon?"

"Oh my God, it's like Sam's four again."

"Are we there yet?" Castiel gave him a snarky look.

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned AC/DC back up to silence Castiel. Castiel just grinned at him. He pulled a crossword puzzle book out of his pocket and a pencil. "Driver might get to pick the music, but shotgun gets to pick the crossword puzzle."

\-----

Castiel was focused on his sixth puzzle about nine hours later when Dean pulled the car into a Gas N Sip to refuel for the fourth time. Castiel blinked and looked around. The place seemed familiar. Castiel opened up his phone to look at the map app and realized they were approaching Pontiac, Illinois. 

Castiel slid out of the car and approached Dean at the tank. "What are we doing here?" 

"We are going to do a greatest hits tour, Cas." Dean smiled at him. "What's the date?"

"It's September 17th at 6:02 pm."

Dean nodded at him. He finished pumping gas and went in to pay. Castiel got back in the car, trying to figure out why Dean asked him the date. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day I raised him from hell," Castiel said out loud to himself.

Dean rejoined him a couple of minutes later. Instead of driving into Pontiac, Dean took a side road from the highway until they reached an abandoned gas station. The windows were broken out, the door was off its hinges. It had been more than a decade since Dean had been here and it hadn't been in great shape then. 

Dean parked the car and gingerly entered the building. "First time you tried to talk to me, I was about here. Had no clue what was going on. The radio was screeching and windows were being busted out. Also, here is where I first realized I had the hand print on my shoulder." Dean pointed to a broken frame where a mirror once hung. "I kinda wish you hadn't removed it when you healed me at Stull."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realize it meant anything to you. I hadn't intended to leave the handprint. It just took me more effort to pull you out of hell than I thought. I was more arrogant then. It's a wonder how humbled you get when you have fallen as low as me."

Dean glared at Castiel, "None of that. You are and always have been the only angel that's not a dick."

"Gabriel wasn't really that much of a dick."

"Except when he made Sam watch me die over a hundred times in that Groundhog Day remix."

Castiel shrugged. "Ok, he was sort of a dick then."

"And he stuck us in that loop of tv shows where Sam had to talk about genital herpes. And then he made Sam become part of Baby. And Sam got hit in the bal…"

Castiel gave a small snort, interrupting. "Sounds like all the worst stuff happened to Sam. Gabriel was just following the family line. In the end, he did fight Lucifer and gave you the clue on how to put him back in the cage."

"We're not going to talk about Lucifer, remember. Okay, back in the car."

Dean drove to a hotel. Castiel recognized it immediately. It was quite a bit more run-down than it was previously. "This is where my second attempt to talk to you happened." 

"Yep, we're spending the night here. First, we'll go get something to eat at the diner across the street."

\-----

When Dean was finished eating his, and most of Castiel's, hamburgers, they checked into the hotel and went to the room. "It was this room, Cas. The mirror above me started cracking. Pretty scary."

"I've already apologized for not knowing that you couldn't understand my angelic voice. But if you had, I would have probably stayed a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent and never been physically with you. Because you couldn't understand me, you got stuck with me this way."

"I'm pretty happy to get stuck with you this way." Dean reached over and tousled Castiel's hair. 

Castiel sighed. "It's hard enough for me to try to keep that under control without you doing that."

"I like it when your hair is messed up. Let's get some shut eye. Have another stop on the magical mystery tour tomorrow."

Dean took a shower, while Castiel changed into his shorts. Castiel turned on the tv and found a Dr. Sexy marathon on TNT. Dean came out and the two laid together in bed watching episodes until Dean fell asleep. Castiel quietly turned off the television. He stared at Dean sleeping. He liked doing that, but it unnerved Dean too much if he woke up in the night and found him staring. It was the reason that Castiel left their bedroom in the bunker after Dean fell asleep. Dean stayed asleep better that way. Tonight though, he was going to watch him. Castiel listened to the soft snores and relaxed with them. He never tired of watching Dean. He found a similar enjoyment as he did watching bees or snowflakes fall, only more intense. Castiel had always seen humans as his Father's creations and works of art, but Dean was special among all of the creations. Castiel had recognized that the moment he had raised him from perdition.

\---------

Dean woke up in the morning to Castiel re-entering the room after going out to buy coffee and donuts. "Whoa, dude, what time is it?"

"Hello, Dean. 9 a.m. You must have been exhausted. I left a note." Castiel pointed to the note on the bedside table. "I went running and then stopped by the diner for the coffee. Anne, the lady there, pointed out the donut place down the street. It's a really interesting place; it's got two cats for the patrons to play with while they eat. Have you ever felt the bunker was one species short?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We've talked about this. We travel too much to have a cat."

"Dogs are more mobile."

"No dogs in the Impala. There's two rules. Don't take a joint from a guy named Don and no dogs in the car. Besides, as many times as I've wrecked her, we would have killed a dog or six by now."

Castiel sighed. It was a common argument he and Sam had with Dean, but there was no budging him. He knew Dean had a point, but it didn't keep him and Sam from wanting a pet.

After eating breakfast, Dean ushered Castiel out to the Impala again. Castiel wasn't surprised when Dean drove up to the barn in which they met. The rundown appearance of the outside of the barn made the place seem even more abandoned than it was before.

The door fell off the hinges as Dean tried to open it to go in. Castiel caught it and moved it to one side. As they entered the barn, they could see the remnants of all the sigils and wards that Bobby and Dean had put on the walls so many years ago. Debris littered the floor. Dean looked around at the dilapidated barn. "Wow, Cas, just like us, everything is getting old and rundown."

"Speak for yourself. I'm great. And I'm much older." Castiel smiled at him. "At least you believe in angels now. Last time I entered this barn, you shot me and stabbed me. And Bobby tried to hit me with a tire iron."

"I didn't know what you were. I thought only bad things would have been strong enough to rescue me from hell."

Castiel pulled Dean close, "Good things do happen, Dean."

"Sometimes, they do in my experience. Rarely, but sometimes." Dean kissed Castiel and then pulled back to stare into his eyes. They stood there for several minutes just intently staring at each other. Dean lost track of time, just watching the planes of Castiel's face. His hair was messy, his tie was still backwards, his trench coat wrinkled, but he was perfect.

Dean pulled himself out of the moment and stepped back away from Castiel.

Castiel turned slowly around in the barn, as if committing it to memory. When he was facing Dean again, he smiled. "Any more stops on our magical mystery tour?"

"Nope. This was all I had planned. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Dean. Well, where do we go from here?"

Dean started to panic. He had planned for this moment for weeks, but now he was frozen. "Umm, Disneyland?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "We headed in the wrong direction if that was the final destination."

"Well, Disneyland is nice. It's got a mouse. You like mice. And a dog named Pluto. You like dogs too. And a haunted mansion, that isn't actually haunted. I mean we don't have to salt and burn anything. We just pretend to be scared, because we'll know it's not real. I mean ghosts don't act like that. And pirates, who doesn't like pirates? It even has Star Wars now. You enjoyed those movies. That's why you say I know a lot when I tell you I love you. Which I do, love you that is." Dean rambled without taking a breath.

"Uh-huh."

"If you don't want to go to Disneyland, we could go back to Austin. Remember the place with the really good hamburgers. Juiciest hamburgers ever. Yeah. You liked it. Well, you actually didn't, because I ate your hamburger too and you got rum in your hair."

"We could." Castiel gave him a piercing look.

"We could go to Scotland. I mean, you'd have to put me to sleep on the plane ride. Sam and I had to go there really fast when we had to get Crowley's bones to exchange for Bobby's soul. Sam made me take like 14 Benadryl. We didn't get to do any sight-seeing there, because we were in a hurry to get back."

"I'm good with any of those things, Dean. I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

Dean swallowed hard. This was worse than telling Castiel he loved him for the first time. "Ummm, Cas…"

Castiel interrupted, "Or, I could hand you what's in my pocket and you can hand me what's in your pocket. We kiss a little, call Sam, find some clouds to make shapes out of, and then wait until the stars come out and then I'll make freckle patterns out of them, while you drink beer and eat beef jerky." Castiel pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Oh, thank God."

"My Father has nothing to do with it."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and slid a ring slowly on his finger. "How's that?"

"Good, Cas. You don't smell like pine cones and I don't smell like….never mind that.." Dean fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a box. He pulled a ring out of the box and promptly dropped it on the floor where it rolled into a thick pile of debris. He and Castiel bent over to pick it up at the same time bumping heads. Castiel backed up a few steps.

"Dean, can I have a dog now?"

Searching for the ring, Dean distractedly said, "Yeah, Cas, sure. Whatever you want." He found the ring among the debris on the floor and showed it triumphantly. "Found it! Wait, what did I just agree to?"

Castiel shook his head at him. Dean grabbed him and slid the ring on his finger. He pulled Castiel close and kissed him. They stayed that way several minutes.

As Dean pulled back, Castiel said, "We'll name the dog, Gabriel."


End file.
